Brian Moser
Brian Moser, also known as The Ice Truck Killer, is the main antagonist of the first season of the series DEXTER. He was also a posthumous antagonist in seasons 2 and 6. He is portrayed by Christian Camargo, who also portrayed Dracula in Penny Dreadful. History TV series Brian is Dexter Morgan's older brother. When he was eight and Dexter was four, they both saw their mother, Laura, murdered and dismembered by drug dealers working for Hector Estrada, who then left the boys sitting in a pool of their mother's blood for three days. They were both irreparably traumatized by the incident, essentially transformed into sociopaths. Dexter was adopted by Harry Morgan, the detective who found them, while Brian was left to the foster care system. As an adult, he began murdering prostitutes, draining their bodies of blood, dismembering them and freezing their severed body parts in refrigerated trucks; this earns him the nickname "The Ice Truck Killer". He also murders his and Dexter's biological father, Joe Driscoll. During his rampage, he learns that Dexter is also a serial killer, and sets out to find him. He kills a man named Rudy Cooper and steals his identity. He starts stalking Dexter and putting doll parts related to his crime scenes in Dexter's apartment. He starts dating Dexter's adoptive sister Debra in order to get closer to him. When a detective starts to catch on to him, he stabs the officer in the back, not fatally. He kidnaps Debra, intending for Dexter and himself to kill her together as some sort of family reunion. After a long conversation, Brian tries to kill Debra and Dexter attacks him. The police show up at the hideout, but Brian is able to escape. He shows up later that night intending to kill Debra, but Dexter drugs him and slits his throat, staging his death to look like a suicide. He later appears as a manifestation of Dexter's "dark passenger", advising him on how to kill. Book Series Jeff Lindsay's book series, on which the TV show is based, portrays Brian differently. In the first book of the series, Darkly Dreamning Dexter, Brian tells Dexter, who does not remember his childhood, about the trauma that made them into killers. Dexter prevents Brian from killing Debra, but Dexter allows him to escape. In later books, he reluctantly allows Brian to help "mentor" his stepchildren Astor and Cody as budding murderers. In ''Dexter's Final Cut, ''the last book in the series, Brian is killed by mobsters who have kidnapped Astor and Cody. Known Victims *Rudy Cooper *4 Nameless Women *Sheri Taylor *Unknown Victim *Joe Driscoll *Irma Holt *Monique *Fred From the DEXTER wiki Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Anarchist Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Trickster Category:Mature Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Mutilators Category:Sophisticated Category:Noncorporeal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Misogynists